Erin Clover
'Appearance & Personality' Height: 5’ 6” (As seen) Erin has green hair and brown eyes. She has an average height and bust size; also slender, with a narrow waist. Erin also has green Cat like ears on her head protruding from her hair. Fairy Tail Stamp: Green/right side on rib cage beneath her breast. Erin’s stamp can be seen when wearing bathing suit. Personality: Nonchalant. Erin drinks entirely too much. She might be considered ‘lazy’ to most people; often sarcastic, with a sense of humor. Erin is sociable enough. She can often be found sitting at the bar in the main guild hall, ultimately not giving a crap about anything. She often laughs at most things. In general, she’s a happy person. Erin could be considered cocky , full of herself, and Cat-like at times. Manages money badly. Hobbies: Drinking. Other hobbies include playing with her magic, instigating, chasing the red dot. Likes: * Sake (or any kind of alcohol.) * Hair accessories * Baby animals * Cats * Most foods * The color green * Shopping for anything...especially antique tables. Dislikes: * People who complain. * “Pity pot” people. * Anyone lazier than she is. * LOUD NOISES. * Ignorance. * Working on "teams". * Babies. * Children. * Being touched by untrusted people. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: ? *Total Spent: More than you can count *Total Left: ? 'Possessions' * 'Abilities & Spells' Caster magic: Hair Magic * Abilities with hair magic: **Extendable, and can grow to any length or strength depending on the type opponent. (Cannot shorten length.) **Absorb liquids except for oil or alcohol. **Blunt melee weapon **Whip **Shield(weak) **Ability to bind people (tie up, etc.) Caster Magic: Transformation Magic *Only current ability is to change hair and eye colors to suit her needs. (Very basic abilities) 'Backstory' History: At the age of eighteen she left home to start a new life for herself. Her home before then was filled with air headed rich people that only have a care in the world for money. Erin, being the uncaring person she is, found happiness without having to rely on the money her parents hoarded. Her parents still insisted on keeping contact with her, and funding her every need; trying to buy her love. The truth set in hard when Erin saw that people struggled with the world without money. Ultimately she gave in and allowed her parents to give her money despite not living in Clover Town, where she was originally from. Eventually, Erin came to Fairy Tail, full of misfits and people wanting to prove herself. She decided this was the place for her, and opted to stay. 'Relationships' Gawain Switcher : 'Currently romantically involved. Secretly harbored feelings for him since the day they met. She finds him especially adorable when he takes his squirrel form. 'Felix Wolfstar : 'Friend since she arrived at Fairy Tail. She considers him her closest friend. 'Yukina Ameri: Erin's good friend and drinking buddy. When there's booze between the two of them, they're a force to be reckoned with. Tenzo Kusanagi : Aquaintence. The two can be seen together having a casual conversation at the bar at times.